In a steering column device, a primary collision in which a vehicle hits another vehicle is followed by a secondary collision in which a driver hits a steering wheel. In order to absorb impact at the time of the secondary collision, there are proposed various separation structures which separate a portion of a steering column from a vehicle body and move the steering column in the column shaft direction.
In PTL 1, there is proposed an assembly process of rigidly fastening a vehicle body-side bracket and a column-side bracket which are separated from each other at the time of the secondary collision, to each other by a bolt or a nut. In the assembly process, after the vehicle body-side bracket is temporarily assembled to a column bracket at a temporary assembly position shifted from a normal assembly position, a moving load when moving the vehicle body-side bracket with respect to the column-side bracket to the normal assembly position is measured, and both the brackets are fastened to each other at a target value of tightening torque determined by using the measured actual moving load.